


dont look behind closed doors

by hydedrjekyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, artie gets hungery, assholes get what they deserve, if you dont like teeth stuff turn away, lots of pov swapping between two charaa, maybe this is vore maybe not, this was a fucking pain to write i hate 1stpov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 16:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydedrjekyll/pseuds/hydedrjekyll
Summary: one man was spiteful, the other was uncaring. only one mans revenge gets served





	dont look behind closed doors

He was nice. Almost too nice. He’d always greet me and the others with a small nervous smile that almost seemed forced, but could be written off as his all too constant nerves, and a cheerful, albeit whispered hello. Everything he did was carefully calculated, the slightest tremor in his voice planted in just the right moment to seem believable, and his movements seemed all too planned, ‘accidentally’ bumping into a co worker; a closer look showed that he moved just the right amount to brush up against her, earning a flustered look and him sheepishly laughing.   
I despised him. Why was he the one that was liked among us staff? This bumbling fool who cried at every mistake should have been fired on his first day. Instead he gets praise and admiration..and i hated him for it. I wanted payback, revenge for my lost chances of climbing up to the top, justice for those he’s fooled. Artemis will get exactly what he deserves. 

 

I think he was onto me. I noticed the glares he gave whenever he assumed i wasn't paying attention. The look of pure hatred in his eyes. He knew that what i was doing was an act. Playing up kindness and weakness to fly under the radar, just enough that i wouldn't be considered a suspect, but not too much to the point it seemed unnatural. Balance was the key, and i learned to tread the line carefully. But him, he could threaten the secure wall i set up for myself; getting rid of him was the only option i had.I constantly felt his eyes on me, trying to calculate just what my next move would be;contempt practically oozing from him, boring holes into my back. Oddly enough this gives me a grand idea as to how to get him out of the picture. 

I could barely contain a sneer as he turned to look at me in the break room, quickly trying to hide the disgust clearly shown on my face as i softened it into a kind look.  
“Hello Artemis!” i said, voice sickeningly sweet and airy.   
“H-hello..” he murmured back, slowly moving his eyes to avoid my gaze. “T-this may seem sudden..but would you mind coming over to my place for dinner?” he added, a thinly veiled blush evident on his face. Oh so that's what was up. The idiot had a crush on me! I could barely keep myself from recoiling in horror and contempt, and let a grin show on my face.   
“Why i’d love to art! I’ll be there around 8!” i said, refraining from laughing dead in his face. The fool just gave me the perfect way to get back at him...after all these years i will finally get the acclaim i deserve, and hed be out of the picture. 

 

What a fool. Accepting a dinner invitation from someone he so clearly hates. Well if it’s for revenge it’ll be a failure for him; he's not the one collecting karma’s debt tonight. I had a lot to get ready for, seeing as how this dinner will be one to die for. The drive home was almost agonizingly slow today, my mind racing with all the methods i could use to get him out of the way; i don't want it quick and painless, i want to drag it out for as long as i can. Fear makes a meal taste even sweeter after all. This wait will be downright painful, i'm already starting to drool a little at the thought of watching him writhe in agony and fear. Wiping the drool away from my mouth i slowly stepped out of my car and into the house. I wonder where my axe might be.. And the pliers. 

8 o’clock can’t come fast enough. I'm giddy with excitement, delirious almost with a sort of vindictive glee. Oh how i will love to watch him cry in terror as i gut him alive, reveling in his broken sobs and pleas for mercy as i cut into him. The best way to get someone off their high horse is to shoot it out from underneath them after all. I had to keep my grip as tight as i could on the steering wheel as i drove, my hands were shaking with sheer joy at my upcoming revenge. Oh how i’ll love to finally get the clout i deserve in this world, and to have a lovely prize to show around. His head mounted on the wall. I couldn't get out of my car and into the house fast enough, dropping my keys twice due to shaky hands. I'm sure to get a complaint from the neighbors in the morning due to my loud uproarious laughter, but at the moment i couldn't give a damn; all i needed was to find my finest suit..and the best place to hide knives in it. 

At last. The time i had waited oh so long for had come. I could barely stop myself from just throwing my plan to the wind and murdering him dead on the doorstep, instead i chose to show off a patented surprised and pleasant smile as i opened the door, catching the man by surprise and quickly making his hand that was ever so close to ringing the doorbell snap right back to his side, an embarrassed blush evident on his face. How cute. I can’t wait to devour this..exciting prey. I quickly pretended i didn't notice the shock on his face, and his attempt at recovering any lost pride.   
“a-ah please..come right on in.” i said, making sure to place that nervous stammer that he despised so much right into the first thing i said, taking joy in watching him trying to hide the slight clenching of his fist and the locking of his jaw.   
“Right...of course.” he said, clearly forcing a smile onto his face. I moved out of the way for him, trying my hardest not to laugh as he awkwardly shuffled into the room, making sure to take calculated glances at all that's in it; looking for something to fault and judge in the unassuming apartment.  
“P-please...make yourself at home!” i said, gently ushering him onto the couch, chuckling when he turned a bright scarlet whenever my hands touched his back. I could feel him tense up at my suggestion, only to hear him murmur a small yes as he sat down. How cute, and idiotic.   
“A-ah! I almost forgot...i forgot something down in the basement! P-please make yourself comfortable..i’ll be right back” i said, quickly walking to the basement steps, making sure to pepper in apologies as i opened the door and walked down the steps..where i had a little surprise waiting for him down at the bottom. 

This is just perfect. How stupid could he possibly be? Leaving me alone, free to do whatever i want. Smirking i slowly moved one of the knives i had hidden out of my sleeve and into my hand, ready to surprise him with a knife into the back. Smirking as wide as i possibly could i walked towards the basement door.   
“Do you need any help finding it art?” i cooed, chuckling when i heard a muffled yes.i opened the door and slowly began walking down them; squinting to try and see better in the pitch dark stairwell, feeling with each step for the next stair. “Can you turn the lights on please?”   
“O-oh of course” was all i got in reply as the lights flicked on. Suddenly i felt a sharp pain hit me dead on the back, knocking the wind out of me and causing me to collapse on the floor. The last thing i saw was countless eyes leering at me as Artemis raised a bat up and lowered it. Then there was darkness. 

They never resist the lure of the basement. I look down at the unconscious man with pure disgust, carelessly hoisting him up and carrying him over my shoulder; not caring if i injured him. Without any ceremony i walked into one of the more hidden areas of the basement, placing him onto one of my old metal dentist chairs. One of the perks of lurking around garage sales is all the amazing things you can find...like an old dentist chair and all of the tools..with restraints. Working fast i quickly put the restraints on the unconscious man’s limbs, and moved to grab my little bag of fun, making myself comfy on an old rotating stool, waiting for the man to wake up. 

..what..what happened? All that i can remember is walking down to the basement to help Artemis then nothing but darkness. I tried to move my arm but to no avail.  
“Oh! You are awake” i heard him say, toying with a scalpel in his hands.   
“W-what the fuck did you do?!” i shouted, struggling to get out of the chair. I was practically chained down, and all he could do was laugh at my attempts of freedom.   
“Just something that you would've done to me” he replied between bouts of laughter.  
Just as quickly as his laughter started it stopped, his expression gaining a dark tint. My struggling only increased when i watched him dig into his bag, pulling out a pair of pliers.  
“H-hey man! Let me out of this thi-” before i could finish what i was saying he suddenly grabbed me by the jaw. I let out a small whimper of pain as he forced my mouth wide open, nearly breaking my jaw in half.

 

“Shut up.” was all i said, tightening my grip on his mouth, moving the pliers ever closer to it.   
“Since you like talking so much shit i figure you won't mind me silencing that mouth of yours.”   
I forced his head to stay even more still as he shook his head in protest, tears welling in his eyes. I could feel the laughter swell up in me as i pulled his teeth out, one by one; cackling whenever he'd let out a gargled scream of pain as the blood coated his mouth.   
“Not so talkative now huh?” i murmured, smashing the tool into his mouth, shattering some of his teeth and pushing a few deeper into the gums, a sickening crunch and being the only thing heard besides the injured man’s sobs. Chuckling darkly i grabbed his tongue with the pliers, watching with a sick sort of glee as the man continued to try and struggle as a slowly pulled on his tongue, the organ slowly ripping and tearing away from his mouth. In one clean tug i rip his tongue clean out, waving it out in front of his face, which had turned a stark white; eyes rolled back due to the pain. Growling i slap the man awake, watching him slowly jerk back awake, only to nearly choke on his own blood as he recoiled at the sight of his own tongue.  
“What’s wrong? Monster have your tongue?” i teased as i bit down on it, getting extra close in his face as i ate it chunk by chunk. 

Pain. all i felt was pain. This man was far worse than what i thought; he wasn't just depraved..he was the devil himself. I felt all of his eyes staring at me ominously, his sharp teeth in clear view.  
“Fear really does help sweeten the taste” was all i heard him utter as he lifted up one of my arms.weakly i tried to move it away, but i was still weak from all the pain and could barely lift a finger. Next thing i knew he was sinking his teeth into my arm, callously tearing away at bone and flesh as he chewed away, seeming to enjoy the taste. The crunching sound continued as he slowly worked his way up my arm, mouth coated in blood and any little humanity he had in him left his eyes. He was all monster now. Soon enough my vision and hearing started to fade as he took a chunk out of my chest, earning a small whimper of pain from me as my ribs were cracked and chewed up; bits of bone flying everywhere. At long last death finally came to claim me when he sunk his teeth dead into my heart, piercing it. Karma always comes to get someone after all.


End file.
